Desires
by DucklynStark
Summary: We all have desires. CharlieXBella . . . no flames, if you do not like the pairing, do not read. This is BDSM. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Beginning

Chapter One:

"_What do you mean?" I half shouted at my mother; a bubble of panic was forming inside of me. My insides were inside out and knotted. "Why do I have to-"_

"_Because I want time alone with husband." She answered without looking at me. My mother kept filing her nails like she was asking me to make dinner on a Sunday evening; like this was no big deal. "You know," she waved her hand like it was no big deal. "to be a husband and wife." She went back to filing her nails._

"_But I haven't seen Charlie in nine years." I said, trying not to sound desperate. I would much rather stay here in Phoenix alone, get a job to pay bills and food, than to go live with Charlie. There was a reason why I haven't seen him for so long._

"_Well, you still need a parent or legal guardian looking after you, since you are underage right now. Besides, sending you there is much cheaper than getting a nanny." What was I, ten? "Now end of discussion." That was that._

"_Alright." I said, trying to hide the sigh. I have been defeated. "I'll go pack now." I said. I went upstairs, angry that I was being sent away._

Charlie pulled up into the front of his house, once his and my mother's. I did not care, not anymore. The rain was light but annoying. The most annoying thing that was living in a desert was the random sounds from animals that adapted to living in a terrain with a lack of water. This was _too_ much and I hated it.

"Home, sweet home." Charlie spoke for the first time since leaving the airport. Yeah, right. "Paperwork for school is all taken care of, you start tomorrow." Hurray. "I did not change your room, so it is still the same as when you were a kid. Maybe this weekend, we can make it of more of who you are."

"Sounds like a great idea." I said on the boarder of sarcasm. Charlie got out of the car first and then I followed his lead. We went to the trunk and he grabbed a few of my bags, I did the same. I really did not want to be here, but legally, I know choice. We went into the house; my first thought was it smelled of random meats and eggs. The place looked clean, but one never knows.

We went upstairs and Charlie dropped my stuff off on the tiny twin sized bed. "Do you need any help?" Charlie asked.

"No, I do not. Thanks though." I said as politely as I could.

"Okay, I'm going to be downstairs and we can order a pizza for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." I spoke dryly.

I watched Charlie leave and heard him go down the stairs, as he did that I closed the door. With a sigh, I removed my shirt and let it drop to the floor. As I walked to the bed, I removed my bra, letting it drop to the floor. I pinched my already hardened nipples. I let out a small moan; quickly biting my lower lip, holding back the rest of the moan. I could feel that my panties were beginning to get soak. Good. I stopped pinching my nipples and unzipped my jeans and removed them, leaving them on the floor as well. I, then, proceeded to remove my cotton 'granny panties' and let them fall to the floor. I pulled my hair up into a sloppy bun as I eyed the bag that I needed. When I identified the bag, I went through it and found my collar. It was all plastic, so it wasn't able to be detected by the metal detectors at the airport. I put it on, tightening it to it barely squeezing my neck, just the way I love it. I went through my bag again looking for my ball gag. I was getting annoyed when I could not find it right away. However, I did find my butt plug; I set them aside for now. After a few more minutes of looking, I did find my ball gag and my nipple clamps; I put on the ball gag. My pussy was dripping with my juices; leaking down my leg. I don't know Charlie and his habits, so getting caught was a big deal right now. Maybe that is why I am so excited. Anyway, with a swift motion, I got down on my knees as I grabbed my butt plug, which it was not a big one. It was a little thing. I rubbed it against my pussy lips, letting my moisture run all over it and then I stuck in my ass. My face heated as I heard a little _splats_ hitting the wood floors. My breathing became heavy. My nipples became so erect that they hurt. I grabbed my nipple clamps off of the bed, I adjusted them to the tightest level that these clamps could go to and I put them on my nipples. My jaw clinched against the ball gag and it muffled my moans. I leaned forward to the point that my head was touching the floor. I was so wet that there was a small puddle of my juices on the floor. I began to rub my hardened clit, my face was heated and my breathing labored. I started off going slowly; while one hand was on my clit the other was squeezing a breast. Over time, my rhythm steady increased, the fast and harder I played with my clit the harder I squeezed one of my breast. My juices were leaking out of me; my pussy was craving something inserted into her. Something large and long. But I refuse to take my own virginity. I wanted a man's cock to rip my virginity away from me. I imagined a John Doe putting me over his knees and spanking my ass hard. _I need to be punished_. I imagined him pulling my hair so hard that it feels like he is ripping my hair out as he his forcing his cock all the way into my mouth. He cums in my mouth and I swallow and lick him clean. _I need to be punished_. I imagine him bending me over the kitchen table and spanking me with a spoon, he beats my ass with it, so hard that it breaks. He gets mad and he punishes me more. When my ass is red from the beatings, he anal fucks me. He cums so much that it is a cream pie. He puts a butt plug in my ass and I have wear it all night and all day. I am his submissive. I am his slave. I am his submissive. He is my master. Out of my head, I am cumming hard, my legs and the floor are soaked with my own pussy juices. My breathing is labored. _I want, and need, to be punished. _

After my breathing went back to being normal, I removed the sex toys from me and I put my clothes back on, excluding my bra and panties. I, then, went into the bathroom and cleaned them. When I went back into my room, I hide them and then proceeded to unpack. After a while, I found my diary, it was a regular notebook full of my sexual desires and fantasies. It was a regular notebook so my mother wouldn't think anything of it, now Charlie will have to be the same thing. I had four more of these somewhere in my stuff.

"Ready for dinner?" Charlie called out.

"Sure." I yelled back; just went I finished yelling, my stomach gurgled from hunger. "Perfect timing." I said with a small chuckle. My pussy throbbed with desire for a cock in her but I ignored her desire. "I want the perfect master to take my virginity away from me. I want him to rip through my virginities like a nuke to a paper towel." I spoke to myself. I want him to take my vaginal virginity, my anal virginity, and my oral virginity. I could feel myself getting soaked again as I thought about John Doe doing nasty things to me, like tieing me up and leaving me there as he went to work. Maybe . . . maybe even fist me. I saw videos of fisting online and I crinched at those, but that was last year. Now . . . my breathing became labored . . . now I want my John Doe Master to do those things to me. I desired him to punish me. I desired him to collar me. I desired a master.

There was a soft knock on my door, drawing me back to reality. I was soaking so much that even my jeans were wet. I went to the door and opened just as Charlie said "hey, Bella."

I was taken aback by Charlie's appearance. When I first saw him, he was in a heavy coat that covered up what he really looked like. I just assumed that he was fat. But without the coat and looking at him in a fitted shirt, Charlie was fit. Not muscular like a body builder, he had muscle on him. Well shaped too. He was good looking.

"Hey." I answered, ignoring the shock. Well, at least I know I will not be getting the short end of the stick of genetics. With having two hot parents, I will not be fugly when I am older. My pussy throbbed with desire. I swear my juices were getting on my jeans. I needed to take care of this, again.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" He asked.

"Pepperoni pizza please." I answered as I shifted my legs.

"Cool, I'll just get a large then and we can share." He sounded happy about this.

"Sounds fun." I said as I went over to my bed. I looked through a bag and found a movie that I loved. "While we eat we can watch this." I said as I went back over to him.

"Captain America: The First Avenger. I didn't know you were a fan of comic books." He said, looking surprised. This is what happens when we don't even talk for nine years.

"Neither did I, until a friend made me read a few and watch this movie." I said. I was a secret nerd, not even my mother knew. She did know that I liked the Captain America movie, but not the rest of it.

"That is pretty cool." He turned away from me, but before he walked away he said, "you hair looks nice the way that it is now." With that, he left. I stood there a little surprised by his compliment.

I left the door open as I slid my free hand down my pants; I began playing with my clit. I didn't start off slow, I went in fast and hard. I needed to take care of this problem. It is not really a problem but when I am this turned on, it is a problem. I really needed to find my perfect master and soon. At this rate, I might just fuck some random stranger. I cummed hard.

"Bella the pizza will be here in ten minutes." Charlie called out.

"That's fast!" I yelled. I left my room.

As headed downstairs, Charlie called out "the advantages of living in a small town."

I walked into the living room, which had one large window, looking out to the forest that is called our backyard. The house maybe dinky, but the property was huge. The house sat in the front of the property. I could not see the front door or foyer. "True." I said as I sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Sports was on the huge flat screen T.V.

I felt Charlie watching me, but I did not look over or say anything. This was awkward and my sexual tension was not helping. I needed something big in my pussy. We sat there in silence until the pizza arrived. When it did, Charlie went to go get and pay for it and I put on Captain America. Seeing the trailers really helped with the sexual tension. My body became less frustrated. I hit play when the trailers were over and we ate, again in silence. When will this tension end?

When our meal was done, I started to clean up but Charlie did not want me to. "I need to learn this place and how it goes, sooner the better." I stated and that shut him up. I cleaned up dinner and went back into my room to finish unpacking.

Without the masturbation as a distraction, unpacking took an hour at most to do. After that, I set my alarm, got comfortable in my new bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to clarify that I had originally named this story "Bella's Beginning", but changed it to "Desires" instead; in the previous chapter I had named the story "Bella's Beginning".

On another note, I very happy to see such a strong response to Desires.

Enjoy!

Chapter Two ZzZzZzZz

After dinner, I went back into my room, switched into my pajamas, and booted up my laptop. Once the 'enter password' page came up, I typed it in, _FuckMeLikeaPornStarDancing_, and then every single one of my antivirus programs 'home' screens popped up. I had a lot of antivirus programs, I had five major 'name brand' ones and two minor none 'name brand' ones. While the major programs were running scans, I had the 'minor' search and destroy any, and all, temporary files. My computer was running slow because of all of this. But I rather, wait now than do all of this one at a time and also, to be super safe about my computer. While I waited for my computer to finish, I went off to take a shower. I felt disgusting from all the flying and masturbation.

While I was in the shower, I kept thinking of how careful I had to be because I didn't know Charlie's routine and habits, also, I wasn't sure what he'll do if he found out that I had sex toys. When I returned, I was surprised to see that everything was done.

"Sweet." I said just as Charlie knocked on my door. "Yes?" I asked.

"Are you decent?"

"If you are asking if you can come in, you can. I'm dressed in my pajamas." I said as I put my computer on lock mode.

Charlie came into my room. He paused for a second and gave me an odd look for a split second, and then he straightened his face. I've seen that look before, on males when they are lusting after someone. I wasn't wearing anything provocative; just a simple tank top with decent length boxers. Odd. Maybe, it was something else that I saw. That may be it. Why would Charlie lust after his own daughter? How fucked up is it for me to think that. I mentally laughed it off as Charlie spoke, "I'm going to bed." He looked confused.

"Okay. Goodnight then." I stated back. He was about close the door. Then I remembered. "Oh, Charlie-dad."

He opened the door again, looking confused but in a curious way. "Yes?"

"I saw that you had absolutely nothing to eat. I was thinking I could go grocery shopping after school. Could I?" I was essentially if I could have money, but it was for food. He had, two eggs. Not two dozen, but two eggs. Half of a half-gallon of milk, some bacon, some ham, and a jar of spaghetti sauce.

"Food money is in an old coffee container; it is above the fridge. If you still need more, ask."

"Okay. Thanks. How often do you carry-out or order pizza, or go out to eat?"

"Almost every day. Why?"

"Because I'm curious."

Charlie chuckled. "Is this awkwardness ever going to go away?" He asked. That was a question that I hope he never asked but I was still prepared for it.

"I believe so. I think we just need to get use to each other, get to know each other, after that, then the awkwardness will go away. Until then, all can do is deal." I stated.

"I figured that. I asked because I was hoping I wasn't the only one who was feeling it."

"We are both feeling the awkwardness of it all."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight."

Charlie closed the door. As I wakened my computer I heard him go into his room. I typed in my password again and then the desktop screen appeared. I clicked on the Internet Explorer icon and it went to my homepage 'Google'. I was still horny so I typed in the name of one of my favorite porn websites. I clicked on the first listing and then logged into my account. It took some configuring to get around the age thing, but I did it. I have an account, well it feels like, on every porn site.

I watch several videos of BD/SM, gang bang, outdoor fucking, and a few others categories. My even watched my favorite video, I try not to watch it often so it can remain on my favorites.

It is a BD/SM video in which a barely legal busty brunette was being trained as a submissive for this fit, much older male; late thirties, early forties male. The video starts off as the female is already tight up, hanging by her wrists as her feet barely touch the floor. She holds on tightly to the ropes. There was a ball gag in her mouth, one that looks similar to the one I have. Her breasts are tied up with clamps on her nipples. Her legs are separated by a bar, and her ankles tied to the floor. Then the guy comes into camera view and turns on a body massager. He moves along her body. I can see her chest rising and falling heavily. She struggles against her restraints as I can start to hear her moan as the guy moves the body massager to her pussy. The camera moves forward and looks upon her pussy while the guys moves the body massager to her ass. The moans are much louder now. The camera moves away and is moved to behind her as and zooms on the body massager. It is loud.

I swallow.

Then the guy turns it off and puts the massager into her ass. A close up of this happening as the female moans loudly. The guy turns it on and turns it up to full throttle. The girl orgasms and her juices come gushing out, her legs shine.

"Bad girl!" The male said. "You were not supposed to cum!" Leaving the body massager in her, he walks off camera and then comes back with a fly swatter. "I think thirty is efficient." He says and then he hits her ass with the fly swatter. After the thirty hits, her ass was red. He literally tosses the fly swatter away.

I pause the video. Only about three and a half minute through, from the hour long video, and I was already soaking wet.

I closed the window and I shut down my computer.

I swallowed again.

The rest of the video was intense, and that is why I loved it so much.

I laid down on my bed and began to masturbate. My clit was swollen and soaked. Feeling the touch of my fingers was a relief. I pulled every, none toy involved, trick I knew to masturbate the horniness off. I had orgasmed multiple times and it seemed like it wasn't helping. I was so wet that even my pajama bottoms were soaked. My juices were running down my legs.

I removed my hand from my pants and set up my bed in a way that was more comfortable to masturbate. I put a few pillows up against the headboard, and I leaned against the pillows.

My hand was, then, down my pants again, playing with my clit like my life depended on it. It was so bad, that I had to switch hands.

All too soon, I passed out.

I woke up, but I was no longer in my new room, I was in vast dark room. The higher I tried to look, the darker the room got. That was when I realized that I was standing on something squishy. I looked down, it was a soft pink color, but I had no idea what it was.

"Get her." A male voice spoke. It was a vague male's voice. It was deep. I tried searching for the source, but out of nowhere, long, soft pink ropes burst forth from the ground, they grabbed me and lifted me up from the ground.

There was one rope thing on each leg and arms, they spiraled around my limbs. They spread my legs at a good 'V' shape. I struggled but I couldn't move. Then one of the ropes came up in front of me, it slithered its way from the rim of the pajama dress I was wearing to my chest. It coiled and ripped the dress off of me, revealing my 'granny' panties. The rope thing threw my shredded dress away and did the same thing with my panties. I screamed and cried out for help.

"Shut up slut. No one can hear you but me." The male's voice spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked.

All I got for an answer was an evil laugh. Then two more ropes popped up from the ground. One of them came up to my mouth, which was shut tightly, and that is when I noticed that the tips of these ropes looked like penis heads, and so did the rest of the body of the rope. The penis, rope thing, came up to my mouth and tried to get into my mouth.

"Slut." The male said and then a penis thing rammed into my ass. I screamed out in pain and that was when the penis thing got shoved into my mouth. It was huge. They all were. I was crying. The penis thing that was in my mouth was going to the back of my throat then to barely exiting my mouth. I bite it. All I got in return was multiple, painful, hits on my stomach and ass. "No biting slut."

The penis thing that was in my ass kept going deeper into my body and then it exited and ram me again. Each penis thing was going at its own rhythm of movement.

"You are such a slut."

Then the third penis thing inserted itself into my vagina. I screamed as my body acted all on its own and orgasmed from all of this.

"The whore is enjoying this. Let's give her more."

Then another penis thing entered my ass. I struggled as I screamed. Each one in my ass was doing the opposite of what the other is. In out in out. All the while, another entered my mouth. They, too, were doing the same as the ones in my ass. I was just squirting out my vaginal juices.

Why was I so turned on by this? Why!?

"Because you are a slut. A whore. You enjoy everything that your master wants from you." The voice said, like he was reading my mind.

The vaginal penis thing, stopped going only so far and rammed into the second entrance and put itself into my uterus. I could see, and feel, that the thing was moving along the surface. I wanted to puke at the site of it. Yet, I was so turned on by this.

"Cum, my darlings." The voice said.

Then all of the penis things, began squirting its liquid into me as the exited my body. They kept squirting even after the exited, I was quickly covered by this liquid. The vaginal penis thing remained in me. I could feel it cuming. But it plugged me up, I was getting full from the liquid. My uterus was growing, like I was pregnant, with these things cum. I got huge, like I was carrying triplets, and then it quickly left me and the liquid exploded out of me, via my vagina.

I bolted up; my heart racing, my body sweating like I just did a triathlon. I coughed once, my throat was dry. Once I recognized reality from dream, I realized that my lower half was wet. Great. I probably pissed the bed. When I pulled the covers off of me, and onto the floor, I realized that I didn't piss the bed. I had orgasmed. Hard. I also realized that I started my period, my orgasm had kick started it. My legs and feet were soaked and my bed was saturated. Blood fragments were everywhere.

"Crap." I grumbled as I began to peel myself off of the bed. I removed my bed stuff of and threw it onto the blanket. I also changed out of my pajamas and put on clean ones and went downstairs. Once I got into the laundry room, I threw everything into the washing machine, added a bit of soap and started the machine.

I went upstairs and I took a shower. I shaved my legs and pussy as I washed up the rest of my body. I left the shower, got redressed and went back downstairs.

"What is going on?" Charlie said and I literally fell out of my seat. "Holy crap." He rushed to my side and helped me up. Once in my seat, I swore his hand lingered on my lower back side. It's just my imagination. I'm just too wound up. I needed to find a master and fast. I sat back in my seat completely as Charlie sat down in front of me. "What is going on?"

I debated momentarily about telling him the truth. Eh. I'll tell him. "I had a sex dream and I orgasmed hard and that jump started my period. It got everywhere. So I cleaned myself off."

Charlie looked at me with wide eyes. He got up and left.


End file.
